Cartoon Network's Fridays (missing host segments, 2003-2007)
In October 2003, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays was rebranded as "The New Fridays" and given new host segments, featuring live-action hosts Tommy and Nzinga. Unlike its predecessor, Fridays host segments changed every week, meaning that it's host segments are much more difficult to find than the CCF host segments. Many of the Fridays host segments are currently lost and missing from YouTube, although they have been mentioned on forums such as ToonZone. However, some of the videos were found on YouTube, but all the ones were lost. The following is a list of more notable lost Fridays segments (along with the bumpers): * Fridays intro (late 2006-2007) (Found) * The last episode of Fridays (February 23, 2007) * More "monitor room" bumpers (2003-2005) (Partially Found) * Generic "We'll Be Right Back" bumper (2005-2006) * The Fridays gang meets Kaz Harada from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (FULL version) (October 14, 2005) * The Fridays gang meets Numbuh Two from Codename: Kids Next Door (October 14, 2005) * The Fridays gang meets Frankie Foster from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (October 14, 2005) * Tara Sands' first appearance in place of Nzinga (January 7, 2005) (Partially Found) * Tommy and Nzinga's first episode of The New Fridays (October 3, 2003) (Found) * Fred Jones (from Scooby-Doo) talks to the cast of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (March 2004) * 2006 bumpers (Partially Found) * The CN characters in the Fridays set for Tommy and Nzinga's Halloween party (October 31, 2003) * "The Big Guys" segments (Partially Found) * More "Long Haul" segments (Partially Found) * "Milkman Fred" segments (Partially Found) * More "Diner Lady" segments (Partially Found) * "Wiggle Chicken and Jiggle Lizard" segments (Partially Found) * "Show and Tell" segments (Partially Found) * "Bad Clay Fables" segments (Partially Found) * "Travel Logs" segments * "E-Mail Time!" segments (Partially Found) * More "Rev Chase and Motor Baby" segments (Partially Found) * More of the guest stars and live musical performances of the show (Partially Found) * The Cartoon Network Summer 2005 Kick-Off Special with Tommy and Tara (FULL special) * Fridays intro (April-August 2006) (Found) * The April 7, 2006 airing of Fridays with the new set (during CN's "YES!" era) * The unknown December 2006 airing of Fridays (with the special premiere of Bah-Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas) * The unknown 2006 airing of Fridays (with the special premiere of Tony Hawk in Boom Boom Sabotage) * The June 18, 2004 airing of Fridays with the new set (four days after the then-new branding of Cartoon Network) Updates *July 21, 2018 - The 2005 segments and bumpers (to promote Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) has been found. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzZP1tjh3Bs *August 8, 2018 - The first airing of The New Fridays (on October 3, 2003 with Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School; along with a October 10, 2003 airing with Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) has been found by the YouTube user Commercial Crypt. LINKS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TO7PIR_jkXA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwP4G3uxOD4 *April 10, 2019 - The September 8, 2006 airing of Fridays has been found by the YouTube user Elijah Hechtman. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HJLlohY6wQ *December 26, 2019 - The Christmas segments and bumpers (from 2004 and 2005) has been found by the YouTube user TGWTVHS 2.0. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bo3SdQmHPrg Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Lost Puppet Shows Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost Animation Category:Partially Found Media